Roy Harper
Roy William Harper, Jr., (born c. 2357) is a male Human who is a street-savvy young man from the Glades. He is the son of the late Roy Harper, Sr. and Mrs. Harper. Roy was injected with the Mirakuru, becoming a human weapon gaining a variety of powers including super-strength, endurance and rapid cell regeneration. He was later cured by a counter-serum developed by S.T.A.R. Labs. Roy became Oliver's sidekick and vigilante partner with the codename Arsenal up until the point where he masqueraded as the Arrow and faked his death. Having no choice, Roy left the team and Star City to begin a new life under the name Jason. Before leaving Roy left his Arsenal suit to Thea which she uses as her own vigilante persona as "Speedy". Roy would later return to vigilantism briefly , when Noah Kuttler extorted him to steal technological components , he was however freed from Noah's control and later relocated to another place. Personality |-|As a civilian= Roy did not like to steal and only does it because he is in a bad situation at the time. He resents the wealthy because he believes most of them are greedy, arrogant and selfish. Roy is intelligent and has pride, and he is above taking things for free. Despite his initial dislike of Thea Queen at the time, he saved her from two thugs before they can steal from her, showing that he tries to do the right thing. Roy also has a fear of needles which was demonstrated during his admittance to hospital during a mission. He has stated he will never beg for his life because his enemies do not deserve the satisfaction. After Oliver Queen (under the guise of the Hood) saved his life, he seeks to find out his identity. Not only did he physically save Roy's life, but also gave him a purpose, something Roy completely lacked before. In gratitude, Roy completely turned his life around, putting his thieving, criminal ways behind. He became a vigilante himself going around helping people, although he sometimes got in trouble with law enforcement for it, although they quickly release him, possibly realizing his good intentions. Later on, like Oliver, Roy developed a sense of justice and honor, he has morals, guilt and remorse for his actions. Roy can sometimes be short tempered and hot-headed. |-|As a Mirakuru soldier= As a result of being injected with the Mirakuru, Roy became aggressive and violent. After being cured from it, he regained much of his composure. Despite his rough start with Thea, Roy is shown to genuinely love Thea. The thought of her was the only factor to keep the Mirakuru from completely twisting his mind, by focusing on his romantic feelings for her. Later on when he was trained in archery and hand-to-hand combat, he didn't lose his temper when he repeatedly missed his mark and simply commented he thought he would have hit one. However, when he was shot in the hand, he lost control of his rage and forced Oliver to resort to using Thea's nickname, "Speedy", to snap him out of it. Although he was later cured of his Mirakuru condition. At first Roy did not have any respect for Oliver and did not get along with him at all, but after he found out Oliver is the Arrow, Roy gained a lot of respect for the latter. Despite his respect for Oliver, Roy still (correctly) blamed Oliver for Thea getting kidnapped by Slade Wilson. Unlike other members of Team Arrow, Roy does not follow Oliver's orders without question, and he is not above standing up to him. Roy gets along well with John Diggle and Felicity Smoak. However, Roy did not get along so well with Sara Lance, partly because of his mind was twisted by the Mirakuru at the time and mainly because of the two latters' having opposite personalities. |-|As Arsenal= After taking on the mantle of Arsenal, and becoming more active on the field with Team Arrow as well as becoming Oliver's partner, Roy has become far more calm, level-headed and patient, but still has his moments of losing his temper. Despite his dislike for Sara, he did feel guilt and remorse for what he apparently did to the lattera as the constant nightmares of Roy apparently killing Sara caused him to suffer sleep deprivation. Despite his enormous good deeds to Star City as his vigilante code-name Arsenal, Roy is deeply haunted from when he killed SCIS officer Gabe Vincent, when he overdosed on Mirakuru, despite the fact that he wasn't in control of his actions at the time. Although he sought redemption by anonymously leaving money and groceries to the officer's family, his guilt was evidently still affecting him despite helping the family helped with his guilt. This mindset ultimately drove him to turn himself in as the Arrow, and faking his death in prison absolving Oliver and proving the Arrow is dead, to start a new life elsewhere. Roy, also wanting the best for Thea not wanting her to live a life on the run, ends his relationship with her. Powers and abilities Powers Former powers *'Enhanced physical condition:' After being injected with the Mirakuru, Roy's physical capacity was increased in terms of strength, durability, stamina, speed, senses, reflexes, and agility, in addition to an accelerated healing factor. Roy is cured from his Mirakuru powers and abilities by Oliver. **'Accelerated healing factor:' Roy was able to regenerate from wounds that would be deemed fatal for any normal human being. Bullets/stab wounds and high velocity impact have no ill effects on him and would completely heal from a span of a few hours or less. However, like all Mirakuru-enhanced humans, Roy was not able to regenerate missing limbs/organs (as evident by Slade losing his eye even after being injected with the Mirakuru), a bullet to the head would be fatal or even kill him, and strong dosages of poison like Tibetan Pit Viper venom could heavily sedate him. **'Enhanced durability:' Roy is durable enough to punch through solid concrete and military-grade steel that is durable enough to withstand regular bombs. He can also withstand hits from Mirakuru-enhanced beings and possibly any meta-humans with low-level superhuman strength. **'Enhanced reflexes:' Thanks to the Mirakuru serum, Roy is able to react much faster than any normal human could. He was able to catch an arrow shot at him by Oliver. **'Enhanced senses:' It can be assumed with Slade, that the Mirakuru has greatly enhanced Roy's senses, allowing him to see, hear, and smell, far better than any normal human could. **'Enhanced speed: '''Roy is faster than the finest human athlete, as evident by his ability to catch up and even outrun normal vehicles at top speed. **'Enhanced strength:' Roy can lift approximately a ton of weight and is able to easily subdue and flung a full-grown man across several feet. His strength easily equals that of 12 men. Abilities *'Peak of human physical condition:' Even before his tenure as Oliver's prodigy and vigilante, Roy is in top physical condition. Due to his youth, Roy is faster than Oliver. *'Free running/Acrobatics:' Roy's former rough and criminal lifestyle forced him to learn free running to better escape his pursuers. He also uses his natural athletic and acrobatic skills to either escape or fight off thugs in the Glades. He is shown to be more agile and nimble than Oliver due to his much longer experience in doing this skills on the streets. *'High tolerance for pain:' Having spent years living and fighting in the roughest neighborhood in Star city, Roy has been injured countless times, resulting in him developing an incredible tolerance for pain. *'High-level intellect/Expert tactician:' Roy is very intelligent and a capable tactician, as he was able to come up with a plan, that would exonerate Oliver of being the Arrow, and faked his own death. *'Expert archer:' As Oliver's prodigy, he was taught in the ways of archery. Although not being good at first, Roy's continued training in the Arrowcave and Oliver's tutelage resulted in a significant increase in this skill. By the time of the Siege of Starling City, Roy became a capable archer. He further refined his archery ability by using it more often when Oliver started bringing him out in the field. He is skilled enough to subdue Komodo, an expert archer in his own right, by firing an arrow laced with tensile cable that was wrapped around his ankle. *'Expert driver:' Roy has the ability to drive multiple vehicles, and appears to be skilled at it. He is able to pursue enemies in various ways using different vehicles, known to be a motorcycle. *'Expert hand-to-hand combatant/Martial artist:' Having grown up in the Glades all his life, Roy had taught himself to fight back. He often employs acrobatics to catch opponents off-guard and even cause considerable damage to them. He was shown to be capable at fighting off three thugs at the same time, but not as efficiently as other seasoned fighters like Oliver or Sara. His time under Oliver's training and as a vigilante made him an expert in close-ranged combat. His style mirrors that of Oliver, but mostly uses Eskrima, Wing Chun, Jeet Kune Do and Taekwondo as his preferred style. He is now capable at efficiently fighting multiple opponents simultaneously and skilled enough to subdue four prisoners while he is handcuffed and only sustaining a minor injury from a knife wound. *'Expert scout:' Roy is an extremely capable scout. Combined with his training, Oliver regularly sends him out alone to scout Starling City for any crimes. He was also capable of even tracking Nyssa, a high figure in the League of Assassins without her knowing. *'Expert stick fighter:' Roy is shown to be an expert stick fighter, as seen from his fights, and against Simon Lacroix and Digger Harkness. He was trained by Oliver and possibly Sara Lance. Also, like Oliver he often uses his bow as a melee weapon. *'Expert thief:' Roy has a history of B&E's and theft, he stole Thea's purse and was able to escape, though he was later arrested and released; despite this, he is rarely caught by the law. *'First aid:' Roy is shown to be skilled in first aid, being able to sew up slashes due to the fact that he was taught by John Diggle. *'Network:' Roy has connections on the streets, he was able to get information on the woman in black which points to her friend Sin, and learn the diamonds Murmur's crew stole are used to make diamond bullets. Weaknesses Former weaknesses *'Mirakuru side effects:' Although the Mirakuru enhanced Roy's physical abilities it greatly deteriorated his mind. Roy occasionally experienced violent and sometimes uncontrollable moments of rage. However, unlike Slade, Roy has much better control over these traits. Equipment *'Arsenal mask:' Roy wears a mask to hide his identity from his enemies, like Oliver and Sara. His mask is a dark red/brown in color to match his hoodie. It is made from a compressible micro-fabric. This has the ability to conceal Roy's identity very effectively, it has no restrictions on his visual field while on the run or aiming arrows. It is unknown if it was designed by Oliver, Felicity, or Barry Allen, who designed Oliver's. *'Arsenal suit:' Roy wears a protective suit as his heroic alter-ego, Arsenal, to hide his identity from his enemies, when he goes out fighting crime. It is unknown if it was designed by Oliver or Felicity, though it was made by Lodai. It is also unknown what materials it is made from; with the exception of Kevlar. It seems to resemble the suits worn by his mentors, Oliver (the Arrow) and Sara (the Canary). Later on, he gave the suit to Thea, claiming that red looked better on her. *'Combat knife:' By the season 3 premiere Roy carries a combat knife attached to the back of his belt. *'Customized hunting arrows:' Like his vigilante partner and teacher, Roy uses customized arrows. *'Customized recurve bow:' Roy was trained in archery by Oliver Queen and use in battle his own bow, red in color. He has a great shooting speed, and can successfully use this in close combat. Despite that he recently became trained, Roy already has quite a serious success, which is enough to fight against the army of Slade. Roy demonstrated greater accuracy and speed shots. *'Eskrima sticks:' As his vigilante alter-ego, Arsenal, Roy carries two eskrima sticks strapped to both his lower legs. He used them to fight Simon Lacroix, and to fight Digger Harkness . *'Flechette:' Roy received his first Flechette after The Arrow, saved his life from the psychotic Joseph Falk aka The Savior, Roy keeps it as a reminder that the Arrow saved his life, and he owes him everything. He later painted it red so he would not get this Flechette confused with one of the Arrow's flechettes, which are green. Roy used it as a way to contact the Arrow before he discovered Oliver's identity, and joined his team. Roy carries multiple red flechettes strapped to his left thigh. *'Roy Harper's motorcycle:' Roy, when he is on patrol as Arsenal, is seen riding a motorcycle to get around Star City. *'Throwing knives:' Roy has 4 throwing knives strapped around his right thigh. *'Trick arrows:' In battle with Slade Wilson's army, he uses trick arrows with Mirakuru cure heads. He also uses other arrowheads. *'Quiver:' Roy has brown arrow container, to carry his arrows with him. *'Voice filter:' Roy uses this device to disguise his voice, regardless of who he speaks to as Arsenal. Former equipment *'Wooden bow:''' Roy used a wooden bow during his training in archery, it is unknown what type of bow it was. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members